poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Ian
Ian, formerly known as Ian the Indolent, was one of the members of the Devil Dog Seven. Appearance Ian is a small Pekingnese puppy with yellow fur. Before he joined the Pound Puppies, he wore a blue cape, a blue shirt with the word "Sloth", and gray shorts. He also has short, red hair and was usually be seen playing a video game. He is the same height as Bright Eyes, making him the second smallest member of the PoundRaizers. After he joined the Pound Puppies, he wears a blue suit with a tie, blue pants, and sometimes glasses. When dressing up as PoundRaizer Cobalt, he wears a blue helmet with a sky blue vizor, a blue shirt with the word "Deligence" on it, and black pants. After three years, Ian started wearing a blue beret and a light blue cloak. He also keeps his glasses, whether or not he has them on. During the summer, Ian wears blue oversized swimming trunks. When he goes to sleep, he wears a light blue, one piece pajama suit. When he goes to the dojo, he wears a light blue karate uniform with a red paintbrush design, a blue headband and glasses with dark blue shades. Personality Before he joined the Pound Puppies, Ian used to have a strong dislike against cats and was somewhat loyal to Count Zanzibar. He was traumatized after he was not only attacked by a cat, but he was forced to see his former owner taken away and executed after the former owner was caught by Count Zanzibar. His favorite past time was playing video games, even during missions. He sometimes tends to be scatterbrained and dull-witted. After he joined the Pound Puppies, he became more interested in painting and reading books than video games, even though he still was a little slow. Ian is also good friends with the youngest members of the Pound Puppies, including his ancestor, Whopper. He also doesn't mind Dumbo's stupidity. Ian shows repsect towards Tony the Artist. He is close to Elaine and Tony. His favorite foods are pepperoni pizza and root beer. He has a crush on Bonita. His favorite type of music is disco. He also like to eat vanilla ice cream. He was happy to be reunited with his biological parents, Naomi and Weldon. He likes to watch cartoons and sports games on TV. History Ian's Childhood Ian was still a puppy when he was attacked by a cat. After his former owner was sentenced to death for "cowardice", Count Zanzibar offered a position of Devil Dog and Ian agreed. Ability After training under Count Zanzibar, Ian is granted greater speed than normal. He also holds a special pose when introducing himself. Since he reformed, Ian become an expert painter after taking lessons from Bright Eyes and Igor. While dressed up as PoundRaizer Cobalt, his weapon of choice is a giant paintbrush, although his paintbrush doesn't have paint on it. Ian serves as the team's painter. Ian is also a good violinist and dancer. He sings in a tenor voice. He has learned to make sculptures and clay models. Trivia Ian is a fan-made character created by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Ian is Whopper and Starburst's descendant and Ima's ancestor. However, he doesn't inherit Whopper's crazy imaginations. According to his age, Ian was born in the year October 7th, 2730. Ian was born in Seattle, Washington. He was the only pet adopted by an artist who loved animals. Ian's Japanese Name is Shinjiro the Slothful. His full name is Ian Watson Jones. In Ima's timeline, Ian owned an art school on June 7th, 2270. Gallery Ian.jpg|Ian the Indolent Ian's New Pose.jpg|Ian's new pose Ian's Pose.jpg|Ian's old pose Ian the Indolent.jpg|Ian before he joined the Pound Puppies PoundRaizer Cobalt.jpg|Ian as PoundRaizer Cobalt Ian 2.jpg|CartoonLover's version of Ian Reformed Ian.jpg|Ian three years ago Summer Time Ian.jpg|Ian in summer attire Ian in Pajamas.jpg|Ian in his pajamas Ian and Bonita.jpg|Ian and Bonita PoundRaizers Three Years Later.jpg|Ian and the other PoundRaizers Category:Children Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Fan made Characters Category:What If's Category:Idiots Category:Former Villains Category:Pound Puppies Category:Heroes Category:Artists Category:TJ's Family Category:Tony's Family Category:Whopper's Family Category:Gamma's Students Category:Ian's Family Category:Bartrand's Family Category:Stephanie's Family Category:Vivian's Family Category:Darius' Family Category:Jayden's Family Category:Antonio's Family Category:Descendants Category:Martial Artists Category:Lovers Category:Ancestors Category:Singers